The Beginning
by Summerluvspocky
Summary: A call was made to England and soon a petite girl got transferred into Tsuna class. Is the beginning of something? OC X?
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning?

**_A/N: Hello~This is my first fan fiction based on KHR , so yeah...don't bite me to death?(,:  
Hope you enjoy and do leave a comment below on your opinion:)_**

* * *

_**Just give me a reason**_****  
_**To keep my heart beating**_**_  
__Don't worry, it's safe, right here in my arms_  
_As the world falls apart around us_  
_All we can do is hold on, hold on…_**  
A pair of blood red orbs snapped open at the sound of the song that was playing beside her ears. Narrowing her eyes in irritation, she snuggled under her blanket and slowly twists herself to lie on her side.  
She reaches out for her handphone slowly and curses inwardly in all the languages that knows. She slides her finger on the screen to unlock her phone and put it to her ear to answer the call.  
"What" She snapped angrily, seething with anger.  
"Ciaosuu, how are you Sakura?" A squeaky voice came out from the maroon coloured phone that was wrapped tightly in a pair of small hand that was shaking in fury.  
" . . Reborn" She hissed into the phone while she arranged her two of her pillows behind her back and lay down on it.  
"Come to Namimori, I want you to meet someone." She could imagine the baby smirking at the end of the line.  
"No" the curt reply was thrown into the phone and the small index finger punched the screen to end the call.  
Giving a small and almost inaudible sigh, she snuggled into the blanket, enjoying the warm that it was providing her. Slowly, her lids lowered and a yawn escaped her pale pink lips. Letting out a content sigh when she heard nothing but silence, she let herself start to drift back asleep, pulling the sheets closer together…  
_**Just give me a reason**_****  
_**To keep my heart beating**_**_  
__Don't worry, it's safe, right here in my arms_  
_As the world falls apart around us_  
_All we can do is hold on, hold on…_**  
The brunette twitched in irritation and buried herself further into her blankets in an attempt to get away, feeling nice and warm within the covers.  
_**Take my hand**_****  
_**And bring me back~**_  
"BLOODY HELL!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrival

_To anime'sguest: Thanks for the favourite:)_

_I hope that this chapter will be enjoyable._

* * *

She trudged on sluggishly; her eyes cast down on the white tiles as she slowly drags her black suitcase. Another yawn escaped her lips and her small palm hover slightly above her mouth to block the view of her mouth that is wide open.

Her brown hair swishes behind her with every step she took, her boots making a clicking sound on the floor. Sighing, she plopped herself down on the pale pink chair, her lids getting heavier and heavier…

"Reborn" She nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement of the baby's presence.

" How's your flight?" The Arcobaleno squeaked out his response and flick his fedora with his tiny finger to get a better view of the girl.

"Fine. Who are we meeting?"

"Vongola Decimo." A smirk spread across the chubby face, the onyx eyes glinting.

"I guess I'm properly dressed for the occasion…" She gave a small yawn and tilts her head to look at the white ceiling, her lids closing.

Reborn nodded in assent and gave a hum of approval as he took in her dressing. On her head lay a black fedora adorned with a maroon ribbon. She wore a white undershirt that was buttoned up to the collar with a red tie pulled up and tucked under a blue vest with small brown buttons, followed by a maroon suit with big brown buttons. A maroon handkerchief poked out innocently from the breast pocket. . Her hands were wrapped in brown leather gloves and she wore a black skinny pants that shone slightly under the light with two small pockets, finished with a pair of black boots with heels.

"Sakura, please don't fall asleep." The baby gave a small sigh and transformed Leon into a hammer with two yellow eyes staring at the girl and grinned evilly.

Sakura grumbled and roll her head to face the baby.

"You were planning on hitting me, weren't you?" The brunette stated, eyeing the baby carefully, and reach out to hold the handle of her suitcase.

"I need you to assess the heir of the Vongola." There was a flash of disappointment in those black eyes once more, there went his fun.

"I told you already last night, I will not join the family" she noted dully.

"Transfer to his school and assess him before you decide. Isn't this what we agreed on yesterday?"

"If I don't, you won't let me sleep…" She yawned again. Shaking her head in desperation, she took out a small transparent box and opened it to grab a small pill before popping into her mouth.

"A promise is a promise" The hitman smirked slightly before jumping onto the floor.

Sighing (She seems to be doing that a lot lately), she pushed herself off the chair and trailed behind the baby.

**_What a day…_**

* * *

OK. This was unexpected.

Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the brunet stumbled and fell down the stairs in his house.

"This. Is the heir?"

"Yes. From Lemitsu report, his son is currently studying in Namimori Middle school and has a nickname called 'dame-Tsuna'."

The brunette did not like where this is going. In fact, she hated and abhors bullying. Be it physically or mentally.

"What's his name?" Her blood red eyes peered at Reborn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" The Arcobaleno smirked, calculating dark eyes glinting underneath the fedora.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll give him a chance." Closing her book after making a mark on the page, she stood up and strode off.

Reborn motioned for Leon to transform back from binoculars into a chameleon and turned to look at the retreating figure, her dark chocolate hair rippling in the fluttering wind.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to view properties. I need a place to stay don't I? As for the transfer, I'll leave it up to you Reborn".

The baby smirked, the brim of his fedora casting a shadow over his dark eyes. **_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

A/N- Thanks for the addition fav :)

* * *

"Class, are you all ready to meet the transfer student?" Nezu gave a sigh. Why does he have to introduce a new student, which should be done by a homeroom teacher? What a waste of time. Low murmurs broke out and rippled in the class. Everyone was excited to meet the new student that they were informed yesterday.

"Come in and introduce yourself" The teacher growled mentally and tried to look happy. The door slides open slowly and the petite girl walked in slowly, light bouncing on her hair swaying behind her.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Sakura Sanguine". Her eyes droop slightly and she tried to stifle a yawn while most of the boys could be seen swooning over her looks and several girls shot her a glare, unhappy at the fact that she was prettier than some of them. She continues to stare dully while she waited for the teacher to inform her where she should sit.

But silence continues to reign after several minutes. Arching her eyebrows, she turned to face the teacher when she suddenly felt a force, causing her to stumble and fall. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A high pitch voice screamed apologies beside her ears, causing her to wince slightly. She turned to look at the person who bumped into her. Caramel gravity defying hair shifted slightly as he stared at her. Red clashing honey coloured orbs. Several insults were thrown by some of the class whereas the rest snickered or some just ignored. The only person who felt sad for the boy in front of her eyes was a girl with orange hair.

'Sasagawa Kyoko, the younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei…' she thought to herself, spacing out for a second before being rudely shaken out by the insults hurled at the poor boy. '

Hahaha Dame-Tsuna, do you really think you can get a girl like this?'

'Dame-Tsuna really is useless!' She blinked, and blinked again.

Growling angrily, she turned to face the boy who seems to resign to his fate and jumped when he saw her glaring. "Hieeeee!" "Don't worry, I'm fine." Her eyes soften and she gave a small smile to the boy while she stretched out her hand, offering to pull the boy up. His eyes widened slightly at her actions and a smile tugged at his lips as he reached out to grab her hands. "Sawada Tsunayoshi! Why are you late!" Nezu spat in distaste, his eyes full of disgust.

"Sorry Nezu-Sensei!" He gave a quick bow, causing the class to erupt into laughter, Nezu to clench his jaw for the time wasted, when Tsuna stumbled and fell. Scrambling, he grabbed his backpack and tried to walk to his seat, before stumbling again. He braced for an impact and was surprised to find none. A pair of small hands held on firmly to his arm, which prevented him from crashing into the cold hard ground.

"Tsuna, please be careful…" Her voice low, were full of concern, her eyes full of worries. "Eh… Thanks… What?!" His brown eyes snapped to the brunette, shocked that she was calling him by his name without any honorific. Reborn on the roof of another building opposite the class held a smirk on his face.

Seeing the girl never had any emotions in her eyes and always seems to hate people, to be worried about the heir…

The brunette quickly scrambled to his seat while the girl dragged her feet back to the front of the class. Tsuna was shocked and many questions were running through his head, causing him to sigh and laid his head on the desk.

_'Maybe this is just another way of pranking… But she doesn't seem like someone who would do that… Argh! What am I thinking, she just helped me!'_

He glanced at the girl through his half-lidded orbs before slowly drifting off in his daydream. The brunette on the other hand, held an amused look as she looked at the heir who was debating within himself.

"You'll seat behind Yamamoto Takeshi, Yamamoto, wave!"

Turning, she saw a boy with a crop of short black hair grinning at her.

_'Fake.'_

Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the boy while ignoring the glares she is receiving from the rest of the female species in the class.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He grinned at her, showing his pearly white teeth.

_'Fake.'_

She nodded, but kept silent and gave a polite smile. Her eyes lit up when Nezu took up his blackboard marker and started teaching. Only to dim again. All of the writings on the whiteboard… she have learned it when she was eight.

_Just great. How wonderful, amazing! Incredible!_ She thought sarcastically.

Huffing, she took out a box of chocolate and banana pocky and tore open the box and started chewing the biscuit. Her eyes slowly drifted to the blue skies with white clouds floating gently and tuned out Nezu ramblings. '_It's so vast…'_

"Do not think that you are excused just because today is your first day!" Her eyes snapped to the human who had dared to raise his voice. He was fuming with anger, but the girl showed no expression. This level of anger is nothing compared to what she had seen before. Nothing.

Now on the classroom window, the baby gave a smirk, giving credit to the man ignorant move. He gave a last glance at the brunette before jumping off the window in such places to create a secret passage in the school for future use.

Sakura looked dully at the teacher before giving a slight yawn and took out a book to read. Nezu growled angrily and raised his voice. "Sakura Sanguine! Do not eat in class and bring out your textbook!" She peered up at the teacher and made a mark on her book. Her eyes flicked to Tsuna who was panicking at the situation and made funny expressions. Smiling softly, she calmly walked out of the classroom with her book and slide the door closed, ignoring the shouts from within the classroom.

Now that she had no more restrictions (more like a nuisance), her next stop would be to find a place where she can read quietly. '_I guess it's the rooftop, then…' _


	4. Chapter 4 : Skylark

Hello~Thanks for the follow and fav:)

Hope you've enjoy the story so far:D

I realised how short my chapters are , compared to many other authors. Gomen ne

* * *

_'It's so quiet…'_ Her orbs reflected the blue skies filled with white fluffy clouds. The wind softly graze her skin, the feeling of peace flooded her.  
It's been such a long time since she has the opportunity to read in peace or even space out. Even though she lived alone, she always has to be on the lookout for any threat. Anything that will disrupt her life or disclose her location. She was, after all, one of the few that topped the list of 'kill on sight' for many of her enemies' famiglia.  
Humming, she let the song that she was addicted to recently, run in her head.  
_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_  
_Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know_  
This was one of the theme song to her favourite movie, Frozen. In the movie, the main character was forced into the ice mountain to escape rejection and imprisonment. But to her, she would have willingly lived in the ice mountain. After what has happened in the past, her desire peace and quiet has increased and it's something that the mafia would never be able to offer. Even after so many years of trying to stay out, the baby hitman always has a way to drag her back in. Like, now.  
The character in the movie was later released from her misery. But she, Sakura Sanguine, will always be caged. Caged by her blood, her name, her path that she was destined to walk and stay on after being involved in the mafia.  
"Herbivore, what are you doing here" Snapping out of her thoughts, she lowered her gaze and met a pair of steely gray.  
"Hibari Kyoya… leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, who are in fact a group of delinquents that are all loyal to Hibari." She recited from her memory under her breath, while keeping an eye for any movement from the boy standing in front of her.  
Seeing that the 'Herbivore' ignored his question, he could feel the anger within him rising and simmering. After all, she was breaking the school rule by skipping class and was not being respectful by ignoring his question.  
Eager to lash out his irritation, he took a step forward, his hands gripping his tonfas tightly.  
"For breaking the school rules by skipping lessons, I'll bite you to death" He said smoothly after running the rules in his head and flash out the pair of tonfas that gleamed under the sunlight.  
She arched her eyebrow slightly. He, too, was skipping class after all, wasn't he? Then why isn't he biting himself to death…  
Hibari narrowed his eyes slightly at the bored female herbivore. He growled in irritation, as if guessing the female thoughts.  
Giving no warning, he stepped forward and slashed his Tonfa at her; the sound of the air being sliced rang in her ears as she ducked to the side, her eyes still dulled. A sigh escaped her lips (This is like the… hundred times?). A frown tugged at the end of her lips as she continues to duck the attack carried out by the boy, who was also getting frustrated.  
Her eyes widened slightly when the Tonfa knocked her book out of her hand, landing far away from her.  
"Merde (1)…" she hissed under her breath, pissed that one of the pages would be crumpled.  
She took a step front and widened her stance. She lunged forward and stopped in the midway, her body swung back before swinging her right leg forward using the force of her body and whirled to connect with the Tonfa that was aimed at her, the metal cracked slightly and several pieces dropped off before shattering, the metal flails clanked on the ground.  
"Wow" the gray orbs widened in surprise before a smirk danced on the skylark lips. To think that a female herbivore could make a stand against him. It spikes his interest and his bloodlust started increasing, the grin across his face getting wider.  
Sakura could feel the adrenaline slipping away, the feeling of sleepiness starting to wash over her. Hibari Kyoya was a strong opponent, but not strong enough to face her. She was on par with the number one hitman in the mafia and did not earn the title of 'distruzione' without her skills.  
She yawned slightly, unknowingly angering Hibari. His eyes narrowed in irritation and his movement became more erratic and soon he swinging his Tonfa wildly at the girl. She did a backflip and landed beside her book which she picked up with ease while doing another backflip supported by another arm.  
She bowed slightly, tucking her book in the safety of her arm while dodging another swing from the Tonfa. She could feel her body getting slack, the effects of her pill were slipping away. Irritated , her small hand caught the Tonfa at the next swing and held it tightly , turning to face the boy, their faces now barely few inches away as Hibari tried to swing his Tonfa.  
"I apologize for my offense. I did not mean to break the school rules"  
Hibari swung his Tonfa just as she leaped away from him. He stopped attacking when he saw the girl leaning against the wall and slide down, her body going slack and her breathing becoming even as she entered sleep.  
He stared, debating if he should wake her up for another match before deciding against it. She wouldn't be able to fight him with full strength if he were to do that. That would make the fight boring.  
Relaxing in his posture, he walked calmly to the other side of the roof and lay down on his back, his breath slowly becoming deeper and more even.  
He has fallen asleep.

(1) -Sh*t in Italian

* * *

Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead and slowly dripped down her chin. Her eyes flutter open, red orbs squinting slightly at the sun. She hissed under her breath, irritated that she fell asleep in a sunny spot. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Groggily, she pushed herself sideways to a shadier spot, her eyes travelled upwards to look at the sky and gaze vacantly at the blue hues.

Slowly, she put her hand to her heart and once again studies its beat, like what she has done on better nights. The palpitation was calm and steady, so different from the erratic beats after a horrible night. With her hand still on her chest, she tried to imagine the warm, crimson blood flowing leisurely to this beat.

This was life, she thought.

Now at this very moment, she held in her grasp, the current of life as it flowed by. To her small palm, it felt like the ticking of a clock. But it was something more to her. It was like an alarm that summoned her to death. Where her last breath would be taken away when the clock stops. She shuddered involuntarily. She was a human, so attached to life that she could scarcely picture her heart stopping one day. There were times, when, lying in bed, she would place her hand on her chest and wonder, what if someone pierce me with a sword here.

Although she lived in sound health, there were instances where her conscious awakened to the indisputable fact of her being alive as a near miracle of good fortune.

She stood up and stumbled slightly, wincing when a flash of pain travelled down her back. Despite the throbbing pain, she dragged herself slowly to explore the roof. She needed to find the shadiest spot if the roof were to a permanent hideout. Her eyes twitched in irritation when she saw the skylark. Ignoring him, she continued her quest to explore the roof, until she reached to the side, making her upset at the fact that the skylark was currently occupying the shadiest spot.

"Ciaossu Sakura" "…" She whipped around quickly, wincing in pain as she did so, but quickly put on a mask to hide her discomfort.

"What do you think of Hibari filling the position as a cloud guardian?"

"… Clouds are supposed to be fluffy and nice".

"What are you driving at?"

"It's not fluffy or nice" "

It?" Reborn arched his eyebrow.

"It" Sakura nodded her head and pointed her index finger at the skylark.

"You meant him?" Amusement flashed in his charcoal orbs as he grasped what she was implying.

"It. It categorizes others weaker as herbivore; meaning that it thinks that it is a carnivore. Therefore, it is upgrading itself into an animal."

She deadpanned, but the corner of her mouth twitched slightly. She trudges on slowly towards the exit, trying to be as quiet as possible. Reborn flicked his fedora, showing the confusion that adorned his face.

"I'm not in top form to fight right now" Reborn stared at her face, trying to register any discomfort, worry was evident in his orbs.

"Shamal?"

"No way I'm calling that in that Arschloch (1) in…"

"Using German… you must really dislike him" Reborn gave a small chuckled, but he was still worried and his eyes were also filled with guilt. As if a curtain drawn, she gave a small smile, softening her red orbs in the process. She gently pats the hitman hat (well it was on his head and she wanted to pat his head, so yeah…).

Grimacing, she dragged her feet to the door and turns the warm knob, stepping into the dark stairways.

* * *

Being with Sawada Tsunayoshi seems to bring the level of amusement up another level. For instance, the day where Reborn introduced himself to Tsuna had left her smirking all the way to school. It was hilarious in her opinion.

Seeing Reborn being undermined by Tsuna and Tsuna getting beaten up later was even funnier. She smirked evilly, planning to commit the scene to her memory for the rest of her life and use it to tease the two.

Sasagawa Kyoko reaction of Reborn spiked her interest, seeing how the baby has killing intent oozing practically out of his very being. But Reborn answers to Tsuna after Kyoko went on her merry way have left her gasping for air after laughing so hard. Especially Tsuna reaction. She tried to wipe off the smirk from her face when Tsuna entered the classroom with Reborn. In the end, she settled for faking sleep to escape the baby evil stares (she don't even need to, since she fell asleep in the end), which was probably the worst choice. Because an irritating character has appeared. Mochida.

And to disturb Sakura Sanguine sleep is the last thing you would want to do.

(1) -Assh*le in german

* * *

I can't help but to try and be strong. It's the only thing that I know.


	5. Chapter 5 : Classroom

Hello~ Hope you guys would like this chapter:D

Thanks for the addition fav :) oh and the review of course!:)

* * *

Her eyes twitched in annoyance as loud noises travelled into her ears that were starting to ache.  
Her dark red orbs peered dully at the source of all the ruckus and she couldn't help but feel an urge to kick the human named Mochida. She drew her lips back, making a straight line on her face; her eyes were filled with deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks.

She grimaces when she heard the insults hurled at Tsuna and those words ran through her like an electric current. It was one thing to insult the human that Sakura has taken a liking to but to insult them when she was disturbed from her sleep added oil to a raging fire. Without a word, she stood up from her seat, her eyes cold and glinting dangerously, her mouth stretching into a feral grin, a show of her insanity and her bloodlust.

One minute Mochida was insulting Tsuna, the next, a brunette appeared in his line of vision, hovering slightly in the air and a knee crashed into his face, effectively breaking his nose. Mochida stumble back and clutched at his nose while howling in pain. His eyes glared at his attacker and he was surprised to find a petite girl. He cursed loudly and started to do the next unthinkable thing. He made remarks. Stupid remarks.

"You! How dare you kick me! You're just a girl!"  
She stared dully, though her wrath was rolling off her in waves.  
"What, are you dumb?" He sneered while he stalked towards her.  
"So, you're standing up for Dame-Tsuna? You're his girlfriend?" He taunted, stopping right in front of Sakura, her blood red orbs now glowing eerily.  
"Instead of being with that loser, why don't you come with me? It will be cozier"

He sniggered and reached out to cup her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. Sakura didn't seem to care, until she felt something resonate within her at those words. She had heard them before… but where? She closed her eyes and blinked in confusion before it finally clicked. The brunette's eyes widened at that one moment and gasped, freezing in her movement, bile rising behind her throat.

_Aren't you a shy one, come on, let's get cozy._

Her hand reached up to grab Mochida wrist, her mouth twisting into a smile. A sickly sweet smile that graces her lips before she twist her arm and snapped his wrist. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, a powerful sensation of fear was starting to prickle in the back of his mind. Tears gathered at the side of his eyes and was leaking out, his intact arm hovering and moving between holding his broken nose where blood was still dribbling out and cradling his arms.  
The entire class watched on, frozen in their tracks, fearing what will happen to them if they were to interfere.

Reborn eyes narrowed slightly before cursing under his breath when he realized what had happened. Mochida is in danger.  
"You just made me remember something that I don't want to" She whispered and moved into a stance that promise to bring more pain to the human that was right in front of her. She moved but stopped halfway when she caught Reborn eyes.  
Reborn shot her a glance while shaking his head slightly, telling her not to hurt Mochida as he was still needed in the future.

She clenched her fist tightly, her knuckles slowly becoming white as she glared daggers and Mochida before stomping off angrily, the door slams loudly behind her as she left, the atmosphere in the air still tense.

Tsuna looked at the entire event with fear, confusion and worry while tuning out the uproar that was happening in the class right now.  
He was afraid when he saw her rage. It was cold and fearsome, bringing chills down his spine.  
He was confused as to why she was willing to help him when Mochida was taunting him on the fact that he had just confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko in the morning, in his boxers.  
He was also worried for her. Though slight, the tremble in her lower lip and the slight fear in her eyes were still visible to him.  
Tsuna continued to debate within himself, if he should chase after the girl. He bit his lips slightly, a small voice in his head nagging him to find the brunette. He closed his eyes tightly and then open it again, this time filled with determination.  
Tsuna is going to go after her. Even if it might cause rumors in the class. Or getting beaten up by Hibari-san who might find him loitering during class.

He's going to find her.  
Reborn gave a small smirk as he read his student's expression, though there were still traces of worry in his dark eyes.  
Looks like he's not that 'Dame' after all.


	6. Chapter 6 : Guardian

Thanks for the additional favourites :D

* * *

She could feel her breathing that was increasing rapidly as she walks towards the roof.

It was her favorite place after all. It would be definitely help her to calm down. She cannot panic.

Not now. And definitely not in the future.

Those were just a memory of the past, she assured herself.

The dead remains dead.

"I'll definitely eradicate him the moment he loses his usefulness" She muttered, a scowl etched on her face.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the door of the roof coming into sight. She jumped several steps up the stair and quickly tear open the door, revealing the vast blue sky that release her tension and ease her heart.

She took a deep breath and sigh before sitting down in the shadiest spot.

Her red orbs stared vacantly at the sky. Good thing the skylark is not here, she thought and couldn't help but snickered at the skylark famous line.

"I'll bite you to death…" She murmured, her eyes snapping to a high pitch scream.

"HIEEEE! I'M SORRY!" The brunette screamed and raised his arms in front of his face, thinking that Hibari was present when he heard the famous catchphrase.

Sakura arched her eyebrow when she saw Tsuna cowering. Her lids lowered and she closed her eyes, tilting her head up so that she was facing the sky. When Tsuna felt nothing, he opened one of his eyes slowly and lowered his arms.

He tilted his head at the sight in front of his eyes. He thought the girl would be shaking in fury or go around destroying things. Not staring at the sky quietly and humming a song to herself.

Tsuna inched closer, the lyrics becoming a language he understood.

_"What do you think  
When your friends wilt?  
With those leaves that do not carry words,  
How do you convey your love?"_

She turned her fiery red orbs to Tsuna and observed the brunet. Finally, as if a screen was drawn, a small smile tugged at the girl's lips, though it didn't warm her eyes. She nodded her head slightly, indicating that it was fine for Tsuna to sit beside her.

"It's a song called Euterpe from Guilty Crown" Her soft voice broke the silence that loomed over them.

"Guilty Crown?" Tsuna inclined his head. She squeals slightly at what she saw. So cute.

"An anime"

"I-I see…" Tsuna trailed off, not knowing what to say, effectively killing off the conversation.

She tilted her head back to peer at the bright blue sky with a few puffy white clouds hanging around and wished for a moment that she could be up there in the air than down on earth where she was chained down. The brunette blinked as she thought that and shook her head to push those thoughts out of her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be wishing such things when they wouldn't come true anytime soon, the chains that were holding her down were too tight to escape after all. Before she knew it, she had drifted off, leaning over onto the brunet's shoulder, and stared drowsily at her surroundings, barely listening to anything. She could feel Tsuna tense at her action and she chuckled drowsily.

She never thought that she would be this comfortable with another person touch. Oh, how much she wanted to laugh at the irony. She definitely wouldn't be able to make these years ago.

"Maybe it's because you're the sky…" she muttered and closed her eyes.

Tsuna stared in bewilderment, not understanding her sentence. There was a slight tint on his cheeks from the closeness as he continues to stare at the brunette.

Today the brunette hair was gathered into a bun that cascaded into two long pigtails. Hair sticks were placed ceremoniously in the bun, adorned with beautiful pink Sakura flowers and soft chocolate brown fringe frames her small oval face and rested on her forehead gently. Her skin was creamy milk; looking like it was almost transparent and her long lashes graze her cheeks every time the wind blows.

"Well done, Tsuna" The baby squeaked as he landed besides Tsuna.

"RE-"The hit man quickly transformed Leon into a big glove and slapped it over the brunet's mouth, silencing him effectively.

"I don't think you want to risk waking her up" Reborn deadpanned as the two turned to look at Sakura when an almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips.

"What do you mean by well done, Reborn?" Tsuna whispered nervously, his shoulder starting to ache from being so stiff under the brunette's touch.

"Sakura rarely lets her guard down. She even turned off her devices when she is with you" Reborn squeaked, pointing to the two silver rings on both of her index fingers.

"What are those?" Tsuna asked, not grasping the meaning.

"Sakura is narcoleptic, she is not able to control when or where she falls asleep. So the Vongola engineers created the two rings to create a barrier around her when she falls asleep and it will also inform us of her location so that we can pick her up" Tsuna nodded his head, finally understanding why the girl is always falling asleep in class. Another question popped into his mind as the gears in his head started moving.

"E-EH! Vongola engineers?! Does this means that she is also-!"

"Pipe down Dame-Tsuna" Reborn slapped the brunet cheeks when the girl stirred slightly.

Tsuna pouted and held his cheeks which were burning in pain.

"She is in the Vongola. I've asked her to come"

"HIE-" Tsuna snapped his mouth shut when Reborn glared at him, an uncharacteristic frown marring his face.

"So she was helping me because of-" A pair of onyx orbs narrowed dangerously, daring Tsuna finish his sentence.

"Dame-Tsuna, does your intuition tells you so?" The baby challenged. Tsuna paused slightly, then shook his head, his caramel hair moving together with the wind.

"Good. I would have hit you if you said yes." Tsuna quiver and cower under Reborn's sharp gaze.

"Sakura never took notice to things like position, power or wealth. So the reason why she is helping you is definitely not because you are the upcoming Decimo"

"I wonder then why Sanguine-san is nice towards me." His warm brown eyes were grateful and curiosity flitted through it.

"It might be just what she said. Maybe because you're the holder of the sky flame"

Tsuna peered curiously at the girl who continues to slumber away. Her expression was softer and gentler when she sleeps, Tsuna noted. He couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness welled up within him when he saw how fragile she looks when she sleeps.

She was also the first that stood up for him when he was being bullied.

The first person that believes and trusted him.

His first friend.

"Congratulations on obtaining your first guardian, the holder of the special flame. So well done Dame-Tsuna, the previous generations all had trouble finding this guardian"

"EHHHHH?!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Revenge

A/N: Heya~ Last chapter seems boring but necessary for things to make sense  
So i decided to pull a prank on our dear skylark so that we can enjoy some comedy and laugh at his expense! :D  
Hibari :* WACK*  
Author (EP):" What you do that for! *pouts*  
Sakura :" ATTACKKKK!" * Shoots rubber bands at Hibari & EP*  
EP:"Ouch! Sto- Ouch! YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH TH-OUCH!"  
Hibari :" I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"

EP:*Crawls out of the cat fight* O-oh and thanks for the review. ONEOKROCK is EXTREME!:D

* * *

She woke up, rubbing her eyes groggily as she took in her surroundings, squinting and cursing at the brightness of the sun. She squinted and glared at the sun, who in turn, continues to shine ever brighter, mocking her in its own way.

"Ciaossu Sakura, feeling better?" Reborn grinned when she nodded her head. "Ah…" She moved aside and moved Tsuna position, making him lie on the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna fell asleep while waiting for you to wake up"

She turned to look at the big clock that was hanging right in the middle of the school. 1:30pm.

'I've been sleeping for roughly four hours?' She grimaced.

"Welcome to the family Sakura" She nodded dully, her brows furrowed.

"What made you change your mind?" Reborn asked, scrutinizing her face for any emotions.

"I feel that I could trust him. That he's a good guy, in my view that is" She squirmed under Reborn gaze, trying her best to maintain her poker face. She doesn't really want Reborn deciphering every of her thoughts and knowing what she is thinking.

"Well, it's not unknown for many to be drawn to the sky flame. That's why they are the head of the family." Reborn hummed in assent and paused slightly, like he had just membered something that was important.

"Sakura", he grinned evilly at the faces that she will show when he poses his question, "did you consider what Nono had told you seriously?" The brunette mask cracked and her expression faltered, morphing into a look that one would associate with extreme disgust.

She was at a loss. As a matter of principle, she loathed the absurdity of shackling herself like a machine. At the same time, she was acutely aware that she had arrived at a juncture where she risked having to make a crucial decision. She had been told to give careful thought to the marriage issue by Nono, but she had still not taken the time to consider it in earnest. This was also one of the reasons why Reborn had dragged her to Japan under Nono orders. She was supposed to find a fiancé within the Vongola tenth generation. Before she reached the age of 20 too. Ew.

"I swear that if you guys continue to press me on this matter, I'll stay single forever." She said grimly.

"Anyways, Mochida is still going around, finding Tsuna.".

"Even though his nose and arm are broken?"

"Yup. Now wake up Dame Tsuna!" Reborn kick the brunet head, causing him to jump up in the air and shriek. "Reborn!" Tsuna cried comically, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"There, there" She pat Tsuna head gently and glared lightly at Reborn who was smirking. Tsuna on the other hand, became as red as a tomato, his brown orbs glancing sideways at Sakura.

"If you're thinking why had her character change so drastically, it's because my goddaughter a dandare after all" Her lips curled slightly while the brunette stared in shock.

"Your goddaughter?!"

"You got something to say about that Dame-Tsuna?" Leon changed into a gun and fell into Reborn hand easily, Reborn cocking a gun at Tsuna head.

"HIEEEE n-nothing Reborn!" Tsuna flails his hands around while Sakura cackle in amusement.

"Anyway Tsuna, Mochida is challenging you to a duel"

"HIEEEEEE! N-no way! What am I going to do?!" The brunet clenched his caramel hair and starts to panic, all sorts of bad situations surfacing in his mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you" She shot an assuring smile at Tsuna (who blushed immediately) before her expression darken and a Cheshire smile spread across her face. "I'll obliterate him if he injures you~ I still need to get back at him for not using his tiny brain in class just now".

"Ah! I forgot something important too!" A glint of mischief flashed through her eyes, her Cheshire smirk still adorned on her face. The brunet stared in horror as Reborn stood at her side, nodding in approval at what she was thinking. Yup, he just saw two devils in the human realms cackling evilly.

Tsuna gathered all his courage and spoke, "Important?" "

Yup Tsuna~ I gotta pay back what I have owed Kyo-chan~"

"K-Kyo-chan?" The brunet stared in confusion and tilted his head to the side. Then he froze. "Kyo-chan as in HIBARI-SAN?!"

"Yup~ After all, he causes a page of my beloved book to be crumpled. Now it will be unbecoming of me if I do not return the favor, right~"

"I brought you up well, Sakura" Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora, casting a shadow of over his eyes that was glinting in pride.

And the little tuna fish (yup, that's one of the nickname she have come up with in the process when she was trying to type his name into her cell phone) proceeds to enter into hyperventilation (One for the fact that Sakura was going to obliterate someone, another on the fact that she plotting something against Hibari Kyoya) once more.

* * *

_Omake~ (After chasing Tuna fish back to class)_

"Reborn, what do you think of this?" The brunette grinned and took out a Taser.

"Not bad Sakura. Thank god we convince Nono to arm you with knowledge of fighting. If not you would be blue and black all over now" Reborn mused while Sakura grimaced. _Flashback_

'_No! It would be better if you were to train several years later!_'

Apparently Timoteo tends to think that people who are less peaceful will use their martial arts knowledge against others. Sakura bit her lips and agree silently within her that she have considered using it on other people… but still, it is necessary for her survival in reality, you know? Think of the possibilities that would happen if she couldn't defend herself against kidnappers, serial killers, stalkers… More so since she was a part of Timoteo famiglia.

His solution? Use your brain.

Like, the shit? SERIOUSLY?

So… imagine. If she uses her brain:

On a dark night, a young girl walked down an abandoned alleyway. The silver moon lit the sky, highlighting shadows of creatures unknown. She quickly hurried down the road, white breaths spiralling out of her mouth. Then a dark figure stepped out into the moonlight, blocking the way out.

A cloud floated over and covered the moon that was illuminating the dark sky. The only other light source available was a god damned yellow flickering streetlamp. The girl stopped in her tracks, pausing to see whether the stranger was a friend or foe, her heart hammering in her chest.

The stranger slowly advanced towards the girl and drew a knife out leisurely. It glinted menacingly in the dim light of the streetlamp. The girl slowly retreated back the way she had come as the figure calmly stalked his prey.

Then, she swiftly pulled out…

A pen and a notebook.

And she then proceeds to point the pen at the stranger. "Judging by the distance between us and your speed, you are advancing on me at an average speed of about one kilometer per hour! If I move at a speed of two kilometers per hour, I can easily outrun you!" The girl quickly wrote something down in her book.

"But that is only if I choose to run! If I decided to stay and fight, I'd also have a pretty good chance! Judging by how dim the light being reflected off your knife is, I'd say your weapon is not very sharp, thus I can safely conclude that it is of trashy quality. I have also prepared an aluminium bottle in my bag which can be used to trash you! I have also read that the male private part is one of the most delicate areas for them. Therefore, I can easily defeat you either by using my aluminium bottle which in theory is supposedly stronger that your blunt knife or aim for your delicate area and you will be on the floor, rolling in pain!

... really...

Yeah, sure Timoteo. Use my brain. Wow, that's going to be really effective.

_Flashback (end)_

Sakura scoffed at the memory and turned to Reborn, cackling madly at the brilliant plan her brain had come up with.

Taser = electricity.

Electricity is conducted by metal.

Guess who has nice shiny metal Tonfas that he carries around near its body? Weee~

This is going to be a fun~


	8. Chapter 8 : New student

A/N:Hello!:) Thanks for the additional fav!:D

Many thanks to the readers for the favs :)

Also to Angel-san: Thanks for the review:) I'm more than happy to get critics, this is the only way I can improve my writing after all!:) I'll do my best and keep note of the things that was listed^^ and I'm glad that you've enjoyed to story!:D

Thanks again~

* * *

Her legs were dangling over the side of the railing, swinging back and forth without a care as she sat on the metal railing on the second level of the school hall, observing the fight between Tsuna and Mochida. The corner of her lips quirk up slightly and a smirk plastered itself on her lips.

Soon, the brunette broke into a giggle, soft enough to go unnoticed. But when Tsuna ripped a bunch of Mochida's hair off, Sakura was shaking uncontrollably from her laughter with one of her hands covering her mouth, smoldering her laughter while the other holding her stomach She bit her lip harder and her arms snake around her middle. Unable to control it any longer, she tilted her head back and burst into a full rambunctious laughter. It was loud and clear and there were tears running down her cheeks. In the end, she collapses in a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!" the brunette cackle madly, causing the rest of the audience to shiver. She raised an eyebrow at their actions, snickering. What, did they think that her laughter was going to sound like 'bells tinkering in the wind'? Did they think that she was some perfect being? Besides, sounding like a hyena when she laughed, a psychopath when she giggles had given her an edge in her profession.

She could feel the giggle rising in her throat when her eyes met Yamamoto Takeshi brown orbs that was widened in surprise. She hummed a tune to herself as her gaze trailed back to Tsuna, who was flailing his arms around on how dangerous it was for her to be sitting in a spot like this.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval, making a mental note to tell Tsuna her flame type and the powers that come with it. She tilts her head slightly as she enjoys the fuss Tsuna was made on the ground when a silver head caught her attention. She pursed her lips in amusement, her eyes twinkling while the world's greatest hitman appeared magically beside her.

"Reborn, is that Gokudera Hayato that I see?"

"Yup, I called him over from Italy. What flame do you think he possess?" the baby squeaked and flicked the tip of his fedora to get a better view to the brunette expression. She hummed to herself before shrugging.

"Probably storm flames." Reborn nodded at her choice and jumped onto her shoulder. "What about him?" her red orbs followed the direction that Reborn was pointing at, only to find her gaze resting on Yamamoto.

"He would make a good rain guardian" she blinked as she watched the raven leave and turned her attention to Reborn.

"I guess this means that I would have to keep a closer eye on this suicidal guy…" she sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was later brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tsuna running up the stairs, screeching at how dangerous it was for her to sit on the metal railings that surround the balcony which was acting as a second story in the hall.

Oh well, she will come up with a plan later.

"Alright class, we have a transfer student from Italy joining us today. I want everyone to give him a warm welcome" Nezu announced to the class, motioning to a silver-haired teen beside him.

"His name is Gokudera Hayato."

Sakura continues to lay asleep on her desk, as if there was nothing wrong. Girls were swooning over his handsome looks and terrible attitude and the boys were all fussing in the background, unhappy upon the thought of losing their girlfriends or crushes to a newcomer.

Ignoring the reaction of the class, Gokudera stalked towards Tsuna, fully intending on causing trouble. The bright emerald eyes paused in front of the brunet, looking him over, and poured out a murderous aura to seek a reaction, only to see Tsuna cowering in fear. He growled and balled his hands into a fist and kicked the brunet's table, making a loud crash as it landed on the floor.

Sakura continues to sleep, though she did wake up for a moment to see the commotion, causing the temperature of the room to drop by several degrees as she releases her killer intent. Gokudera flinched visibly, his eyes scanning the room to find the source, his gaze soon resting on the petite brunette.

Sensing the danger, Reborn soon appeared and coaxed her into relenting. But she wasn't going to give up the idea of wrapping her hands around the throat of that human and tightening her hold. Nope. No way.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she made her way towards Tsuna, the school bell sounding, signaling its lunch time. A smile formed on Tsuna lips, his face brightening up immediately. He hadn't realized that getting the brunette on his side as a friend would start the change, having Sakura joining him during lunch and walking to and from school with him. It was something that made his heart light and he couldn't help but broke out into a smile whenever he sees her.

She was, after all, his first friend.

They walked in silence, side by side as they slowly make their way up to the roof. At there, they would be able to converse freely without hearing the comments of others. The brunette wasn't one to care about the opinions of others, but she could see Tsuna discomfort.

Soon, the two reached the roof of the school which they sauntered into, Tsuna heaves a sigh of relief when Hibari was not in sight. The two plopped down and make themselves comfortable in a shady spot, Tsuna unwraps his bento and passing her an additional box made especially for her by Nana.

Her eyes widened in surprised, for a moment, there was a brief flash of shock and disbelief within the brunette's expression. Her hands trembled slightly when she took the bento from Tsuna hands, giving a happy squeal when she popped the roll eggs into her mouth.

Tsuna watched happily as he shoved Nana's homemade food into his mouth while trying to prevent Reborn who magically appeared out from nowhere, from stealing his food. Everything was going on fine with Sakura cackling at Tsuna's attempts to protect his food, till Gokudera's challenge flashed through the brunet's mind, causing him to grimace slightly.

Taking in Tsuna's expression, she huffed and reached over, her small hand ran through the soft caramel hair. She grinned when Tsuna starts stuttering, his face red.

"S-Sakura, what a-are you doing?" Tsuna spluttered, not knowing how to react.

The brunette sighed, continuing to pet the brunet; his soft silky hair was nice, and so fluffy. Not to mention that the reaction of the brunet amuse her to no end.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to do it…" She asked softly, concern flooding her eyes. Tsuna nodded and tried to reassure the brunette that he was feeling utterly fine.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it already" A frown etched on her face when she heard how Tsuna was used to being bullied. This is unacceptable in her point of view. Even though she knew how cruel kids can be… but still, for someone she cares for to take it in stride…

She scowled and stabbed her spaghetti angrily, looks like executing her plan for revenge would be perfect to let off some steam. Tsuna 'hieee' softly while Reborn tugged his fedora down, smirking at the brunette's reaction.

Maybe Tsuna might be the one to bring her out of her shell…


	9. Chapter 9 : Lady Red

A/N: Hello! Thanks for the addition follow:)

School's going to start soon , so I just wanted to inform you guys that my updates would be once a week, or latest once every two weeks

Gomenasai!

* * *

Sakura's jaw dropped open when she saw Tsuna is blocking the ball with his… his… She cringed slightly when Tsuna rolled on the ground, pain flashing through his sweet chocolate orbs.

"Ah… that is something that I can't help you Tuna-fish… blame it on Reborn for shooting those bullets at your legs…" She muttered as she stood up and sauntered off to the roof, waiting to see how Tsuna will fare against Gokudera when the silver head confronts him.

"Oh well…" the brunette gave a small sigh. She unslung her bag off her shoulder and took out a book to resume her reading while she enjoys the wind.

"So you're the one to become the tenth head of Vongola," Dull red orbs peered over her book at the other teen before snapping it shut. It was a pain, not being able to do anything she wanted to. But Reborn had requested it and stated that he would stop Gokudera from doing anything terrible to her friend.

Pushing her book back into her brown backpack, she continues to observe the situation. She was itching to help Tsuna but was stopped every time Reborn gave her a glare. She bit down on her lips hard when Tsuna tried to extinguish the flame of the dynamite and burned his hand in return. She could feel the metallic taste on the tip of her tongue.

"Prepare to die!" She could feel the panic rising within her, a lump forming in her throat when she saw Tsuna flailing in panic. She hated this feeling. The feeling of helplessness.

_You're too weak._

_Useless child!_

Suddenly breathing felt so hard. She couldn't breathe. Every breath she took in felt so painful.

**"Double Bomb!"**

Her small hands gripped the metal railings tightly, her knuckles becoming white. The world was becoming hazy and her eyes threaten to close from the lack of oxygen. "Sakura!" Reborn's concerned shouts grazed her ear and spilled outside. Throughout her body, all she felt was pain. A wave of nausea overcame her and Sakural fell to her knees, shaking, and one hand still gripping weakly onto the railing at the side, another clutching the collar of her uniform.

"Tsu… na" Those words escaped painfully from between her gasps, her entire petite frame shook violently as she continues to grasp for breath. Her brows furrowed as beads of perspiration rolled down her cheeks. Reborn knew that Sakura was protective towards those she considered close like Nono and him. Looks like Tsuna has been included in her list, which indirectly triggered a panic attack when she couldn't interfere with the fight.

**"Triple Bomb!"**

Finally relenting, Reborn shot a dying will bullet at Tsuna, who was extinguishing all the flames in his boxers. The brunette peered up weakly, not knowing how to react. She felt a sense of relief overwhelming her just as her giggles was starting to rise from the back of her throat. She could feel a rush of oxygen travelled into her lungs when her attack starts to subside. Relaxing her grip on the railings, she slides down weakly and leaned her head against the metal, enjoying the cool touch on her pounding forehead.

Reborn gave a small, almost inaudible sigh when he saw the brunette's breathing slowly becoming even. "Feeling better?" Sakura turned her head slightly and gave a weak smile even though the Arcobaleno wasn't in her sight.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turns in time to see Gokudera's face lighted up and the brunette had a small passing thought that the silver head appeared almost like… a puppy.

"I knew it! You're definitely worthy of being Juudaime!" Sakura resisted groaning, looks like she won't be able to spend more time alone with her favourite Tuna fish anymore. Even thoughts of strangling the bomber flew out of the window. She couldn't bear to kill something so adorable. Conceding, the brunette wiggled her nose and then sighed once more.

Tsuna on the other hand, started to hyperventilate, turning around in confusion before rotating back towards Reborn for an explanation. The hitman smirked at that, glad that everything had gone along correctly to his plan.

"Whenever a mafia member is defeated, they have to join the group. Good job Tsuna." Tsuna stared in disbelief and tried to explain to smoking bomb that he wanted a friend, not a subordinate. When Sakura saw Gokudera threatening look (actually, he wasn't, really!) she tighten her grip around the metal railings and pulled herself up before flipping over the metal railings that surround the roof, causing Tsuna to shriek in fear and Gokudera to step protectively in front of his precious Jyuudaimei.

Sighing, she slowly made her way towards the group in the air, stepping on invisible staircase. Tsuna mouth was wide open by the time she was in front of the two, with Gokudera snarling beside Tsuna.

"Who the hell are you!"He pulled out his dynamites to attack when Reborn suddenly stepped between the two, glaring. The silver-haired teen flinched, feeling a shiver run down his spine by how cold those eyes looked, and almost wanting to shake at the sight.

"Sakura is my goddaughter," Reborn growled and paused for a moment, "she is also Tsuna first guardian, known as ' distruzione '". Upon hearing that, the bomber paled immediately before bowing respectfully.

"I sincerely apologize for my insolence lady Red." Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _Lady Red?_ "Besides being well known as 'distruzione' which means destruction, Sakura have also earned the title, 'Lady Red' since the entire place would be painted in red whenever she completes her mission."

Tsuna flinched slightly and winced when he saw the hurt that flash across those blood red orbs. "Are you scared Tsuna?".

"A-Ah, yes…" A bitter smile flashed across the brunette's lips. What was she thinking, believing that someone like her would be accepted so easily?

"B-But you know what? You're still my friend and always will be" Sakura looked at the brunet, shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. She could feel a lump in her throat forming again as she placed her hands that was clasped tightly behind her back to prevent the others from seeing those hands that were trembling.

She can't breathe, the pain is suffocating her, and the guilt, and the fear. Can she really stand beside the brunet? Is she really allowed to receive happiness? To have someone who could accept her?

"Sakura?"

Tsuna tilts his head to the side, his sweet chocolate orbs filled with worry. Snapping out of her thoughts, she offered a weak smile before turning to Gokudera.

"My name is Sakura Sanguine, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna's storm guardian." She bows slightly before straightening.

"Welcome to the family."

Meanwhile Reborn mentally checked off his list for the storm guardian position.

* * *

"Yamamoto Takeshi, his athleticism and popularity are needed in the family" the hitman flicked his fedora and put down his binoculars after observing the raven teen, Leon flicking its tongue, as if agreeing with the baby.

"I guess so…his agility and ability to hide his thoughts and emotions make him a natural born hitman." Sakura swung her legs that were hanging on the metal railings on the roof of the building just beside the field.

"Those ass-holes…, Tsuna needs help in cleaning up the field, see you later Reborn!"

With a push, she leaped off the building and slowly stepped down the invisible stairs in the air, earning protest from the brunet about her safety and the consequences if someone were to see that.

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto cheered as he jogged slightly towards the wto, effectively breaking up the conversation between them As Yamamoto approaches, Tsuna became flustered and Sakura becoming cautious as she observed the raven teen.

_Looks like his mood has plunged even further…We must be careful with our words…_

"Sorry, it's all my fault…Just when you let me in the team" She could feel the sadness in when those words rolled off Tsuna's tongue, making the brunette cringed slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's only PE." Yamamoto grinned and continues to praise Tsuna about his achievements in the Kendo battle with Mochida and the volleyball tournament, making the brunet blush slightly in embarrassment. Then , Sakura noticed Yamamoto's expression darken.

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up…" The raven gave a bitter smile as he turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna… what should I do?" His eyes shone slightly while Tsuna was taken aback. He never thought the ever popular student would be asking him for advice. Not knowing how to answer, he fell into silence.

When the raven saw Tsuna's expression, his eyes dimmed slightly before giving a sheepish smile. "Just kidding! Lately you have become so reliable, I just…"

Tsuna stared at the raven, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help Yamamoto badly when he saw the sadness under those layers of smiles.

"I guess…more effort…is the way to go… I think." Tsuna cringed when those advice rolled of his tongue, thinking how he is such a liar.

"Yeah! You know, that was the answers I came up with too!" Yamamoto chirped happily as he slung an arm over Tsuna. "Alright! I'm going to practice like hell today!" Yamamoto cheered with Tsuna giving him an unreadable look. Deciding that it was time for her to step in, Sakura stood in front of Yamamoto with her broom and nod her head slightly.

"Yamamoto-san, would you mind hearing my suggestions?" She inclined her head , waiting for his affirmation.

"Ah, but of course!" He grinned and motioned for the brunette to go on.

_I need to be careful in phrasing my words…so that he wouldn't reject them immediately…_ The brunette pursed her lips in thought.

"Yamamoto-san, do you experience any pain in your dominant arm?" The base-baller flinched slightly when he remembered the past events where pain flashed down his arm just by flexing his wrist. He bit his lips and nodded.

"I think that going to the doctor would be the safest option. You wouldn't want to injure or strain your muscles for the upcoming baseball tournament, right?" Yamamoto eyes narrowed slightly as he contemplates about the brunette's suggestion. He clenched and unclenched his hands before refocusing his gaze on the brunette.

"So, I should cancel today's plan to train and visit the doctor, is what you are suggesting, am I right?" Tsuna shivered slightly under Yamamoto's gaze while the brunette simply nodded her head.

"I see! All right! I'll visit the doctor today!" The atmosphere lightened up as he softened his gaze while he grinned and pats her shoulder. "Thanks!" He nodded and jogged off, leaving the two behind.

"Sakura, is Yamamoto going to be okay?" The brunet asked worriedly since he did not miss the small signs. When Yamamoto turned to leave, he looked slightly pale in colour, but he continues to smile cheerfully in that fake stupor. The brunette flashes Tsuna an assuring smile before turning to Yamamoto disappearing figure.

"If he heeds my advice that is…"


	10. Chapter 10 : Yamamoto Takeshi

A/N: I hope Yamamoto wasn't too OOC in this chapter

Thanks for the additional fav & follow:D

Somehow I couldn't paste in all the names of the readers for this story *grumbles* so I just wanted to say...

Thank you Minna-san :) O-Oh and er...the story isn't proof read either...ehehehe...

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was no fool. He knew what was going on behind his back.

_"Yamamoto missed again!? Man, I hope he doesn't __drag down the team…"_

_"Why is he acting like someone who is a prodigy in baseball? Does he only know how to laugh? Shouldn't he be apologizing for his mistake instead?"_

_"I hope he drop out of the team soon…"_

_"We should stop hanging out with him in case he ends up like Dame-Tsuna. Without baseball, he is just another dame-student"_

Yamamoto eyes dimmed slightly when those memories washed over him. He wanted to brush those comments aside. He didn't want to believe those words came out of the mouth of his 'friends'. It hurts too much.

But those eyes tell him otherwise. They hate him. They despise him.

Without baseball, he is nothing.

Nothing.

He continues to trudge on slowly towards the clinic after deciding to follow Sakura's instruction. He loves baseball too much. So much that it was his past. His future.

His life.

Without baseball, he is nothing.

So not wanting to risk injuring his arm, he decided to make a trip to the doctor. He shuffled into the clinic that was located at the side of the street. It was painted in white, the entire place reek of antiseptic. He wrote down his name shakily with his right hand and confirmed his details with the lady sitting behind the counter.

He dragged himself slowly to a gray seat and plopped himself down, a frown tugging at the end of his lips. His usual warm brown eyes were sad and cold. The raven stared vacantly into space, words spoken behind his back continues to replay in his mind as he berates himself.

"Yamamoto-San." A voice popped out beside his left ear when droplets of rain were just starting to come down, snapping him out of his own destructive thoughts and zoning into the person. Brown clashes red.

"Sakura-chan! Why are you here?" the raven exclaimed in surprise as his eyes lit up in faint recognition when he saw the brunette seating beside him lazily.

"You seem out of sorts recently to Tsuna and me. So we decided that I would accompany you to visit the doctor, just in case that you are nervous. Tsuna can't make it because he still has homework to complete, if you wanted to ask."

The raven teen blinked his eyes and blinked again. He thought that others were associating themselves with him because of his popularity and his athletic ability. Now that his performance was dropping, he never thought that anyone else would care for him. His face shadowed with pain when the next thought popped up in his mind.

Because he is nothing, without baseball.

"Stop that." The brunette narrowed her fiery red orbs and clenched her jaw.

"H-Huh?"

"You are wonderful. You have a dad waiting for you. You have us, Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn and me. You are you. You are Yamamoto Takeshi. You are someone who has a whole future ahead of him!"

The raven gave a bitter laugh when Sakura told him that with a fierce passion, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. He never thought that the brunet was someone who let her tears fall so easily. Neither did she.

"You don't understand. My life is meaningless. Baseball is all I have?! It is my life! It's the only thing that ties me to my friends and makes me who I am!" He gritted his teeth as he spat out his thoughts in distaste. The brunette stares at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. She bit down the bottom of her lips and tilts her head to face the ceiling.

"I'm glad you told me that. Now I can understand you slightly." Her eyes stared at the ceiling with disinterest before turning her burning gaze at the raven.

"You are right. I cannot understand your feelings. Never has and never will." She paused slightly and blinked her eyes to prevent the tears from blurring her red orbs while Yamamoto stared in shock. There were many people who claimed to understand how he felt. He never thought that the brunet would affirm his words.

"After all, those are your feelings. No matter the feelings, they are things you feel." She gave a weak smile before taking in a shaky breath.

"Ne, can I ask you something?"

Yamamoto nodded slightly. He was curious and to be honest, slightly grateful for the distraction she was offered from his problems.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. What do you think of this sentence?"

The raven paused slightly as he mulled over the words. Is it really true? That sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt anyone? But it is because of those words that rolled off the tongue of his 'friends' that was making his heart ache terribly right now, isn't it?

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you can enter the room now."

The brunette flashed him a tiny smile before walking alongside and opened the door for Yamamoto. After several tests and a scan, it was said blandly to the raven that the muscle of his right arm has several tears coupled with tiny cracks on his bones. Therefore, he would have to refrain from doing anything strenuous.

"2 Months, young man. If you have decided to strain it another further, your arm would have broken!" The doctor continues to nag in the background while Yamamoto heaved a sigh. His eyes dimmed when he realized that he would have to miss the game in order for his hand to heal. He was grateful that his arm wasn't broken, but the feeling of disappointment welled up within him, attempting to choke out any other emotions.

Giving their thanks to the doctor, both teams went back to their seats to wait for the raven's medicine and also to make payment. His eyes were filled with bitterness. Now that he couldn't enter the game, would his friends still want to hang out with him? Would he be able to survive the next two months looking at disappointed faces and face the jeers that were going behind his back? That he was going to be like dame-Tsuna?

"Is that what you really think of Tsuna? That he is dame?" Yamamoto looked at the brunette, shocked. How did she know what he was thinking? She chuckled.

"After living so many years with my godfather, I have unconsciously picked up his habit." She shrugged her shoulders. "How does it feel to be picked on behind your back? It hurts, doesn't it?"

She paused slightly, her eyes lowered. "Tsuna was picked blatantly since young. He was hurled insults, right in his face. How much do you think that would hurt? He was also hurt physically. For years. His scars are so deep that it went to his very soul, gripped it with an unyielding force. Invisible ones and physical ones."

Yamamoto flinched visibly. He never thought of it that way before. He was so immersed in his problems. He never saw the pain of others this plainly this before. He gulped and clenched his fists, lowering his eyes and squared his jaw. It hurts. But he didn't know why.

The brunette let out a low, almost inaudible sigh. "For me, I see strength in him. But he has always donned a mask and I don't know how and when his mask will become less fake. " She smiled sadly while she turns away from the raven.

"I hope one day, your mask will become less fake too…" A glint of worry flashed in her eyes.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Sakura nudges the raven to collect his medicine as a fleeting emotion of surprise passed his brown eyes, slowly warming as he continues to stare at the brunette.

They walk along side as they made their way out of the clinic.

"Sanguine-s-"

"Call me Sakura" she cut the raven teen off.

"Ah-Ah, thanks a lot, Sakura-San. I never thought of my problems and Tsuna that way. Sorry." The raven gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head. The corners of her lips twitch upwards, the side of her eyes crinkling. The raven marvelled at the sight. He never thought that the brunette smile was so dazzling. So dazzling that it took his breath away.

To have emotions displayed on her face was a rare sight in class. She was either sleeping or staring dully at the sky. The other time was seeing her scowl after a mistake was made by the teacher. He had just seen her tears and the sight of it had surprised him.

And now, her smile was displayed to him. He could feel his heart, his entire being slowly becoming lighter. He never thought that a smile from someone would make him feel so much better.

So much happier.

"Yamamoto-San?" Her words snapped him back to reality and he quickly shot a grin at her to assure her that he is feeling well.

"Anyway, remember, number one. You, are Yamamoto Takeshi. A precious son to his parents. A precious friend to me, Tsuna and Gokudera. Understand?"

"Yes Madam!" He gave a mock salute and choked back a sob when the memory of his mother flash across his eyes, the brunet arching an eyebrow.

"Number two. No one is useless. No one. Everyone is precious to someone. Understand?"

"Yes Madam!"

"Good, now dismissed! We are to meet on the roof for lunch, is that understood?"

For a moment, a flash of disbelief flash in his brown orbs before his gaze softened, a grin dancing on his lips. "Yes, Madam!"

She gave a mock salute before whipping out a white folded umbrella and opening it. Carefully making her way in the light drizzle, she turned around and gave a small wave before turning away again. Yamamoto continues to stare vacantly at the disappearing figure that was twirling the umbrella till a voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Ciaosuu! I'm Sakura and Tsuna tutor, Reborn. Would you like to join the Vongola Family where Tsuna is the 10th head?"

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

The next few days passed by quickly with a few hiccups here and there.

Bianchi turned up and tried to feed Tsuna her poison cooking with Sakura cackling behind the wall. (She didn't want to be fed, those foods from hell either, so she decided to hide while laughing at the poor tuna-fish). Gokudera fell into a coma immediately, while Yamamoto continues to laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Another of the mafia games?" The raven grinned as he directed his question towards Sakura.

She really wanted to slap her forehead.

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

The potential sun guardian soon turned up. Sasagawa Ryohei. Older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko.

Sakura cringed when other 'EXTREME!' shouts travelled down the hallway. She could feel her eyebrow twitch when the said guy continues to challenge Tsuna to a boxing match.

"For shouting in the hallway, I'll bite you to death!"

Ah, the cloud guardian. Always appearing in time to create a distraction for her to slip away to enjoy her time alone. Such a nice human.

-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-

The next morning, the brunette was ready to kill.

Even if she is grateful for the chaos he has created, she was still waiting for a time to execute her revenge.

What can she say; she is never one to forget her facts. Nope. No grudge remembered, just facts.

It is a fact that the page in her book was crumpled because of the skylark.

She wandered around the school before the brunette finally found him in the Reception room (maybe she should have checked there in the first place), sitting at his desk, his eyes closed.

Then his eyes fluttered open when the brunette sauntered towards him quietly.

"Why are you not in class, herbivore?"

Ignoring him, she held out the Taser in front of his face before pressing it so that a ray of crackling electricity could be seen. A Cheshire grin spread across her face before it started to wane.

_Stupid! You shouldn't be so excited to the point where you forgot to sleep last night! What am I expecting him to do? Reach out and touch the damn thing? He's not an idiot!_

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the skylark narrowed his gray eyes and pulled out his Tonfas to whack the Taser away. She stared, in shock. Not quite processing the information that was registered in her brain.

_He took out his Tonfas. Heh._

The metal lightly brushed the electric charge and she her jaw dropped when the brunette saw the electricity move up the pole in his hand. He jerked and slumped back onto the chair he was sitting on.

Dumbass, he actually fell for it. He's so stupid.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk at his hair sticking up in different directions.

She walked out the door feeling triumphant.

_Now, bastard, it's one all._

Time to continue her search for the mist guardian~


	11. Chapter 11 : LOL

A/N: Hey Guys!~ Ah sorry for the slow updateXD

Ah, school just started and I'm superr stress cause I need to score well this sem:(

Oh well. Hmm Updates will be less frequent.

Just saying.

Thanks for the addition follows:)

Look, school suck the happiness and feeling outta me...Can't even joke...ahh...*Stares off into space*

* * *

Looks like she spoke too soon. The brunette was just on the verge of entering into her sweet dreamland when he came in. Ripping the door off its hinge and then blaming it on her.

The skylark was furious. The temperature in the class dropped drastically when the prefect stalked towards the brunette, she rolling her eyes lazily through her half lidded orbs and his eyebrow twitching.

He growled venomously. "Herbivore."

_Oh. I can see we haven't gotten over the 'herbivore' stage since the last time we talked. Not that we had a conversation either._

"Yes, I know who I am." she said, shrugging. "But it's okay. I understand that you've got the brain of a grandma, since you can't remember anyone's name."

Clenching his jaw, he rushed forward with his trusty tonfa in his hands and swung it violently at the face of the brunette, only to hit air.

"Oops! I need to settle some stuff, so I'll be going off first, ciao!" with a wave of her hands and a grin plastered to her face, she leaped out of the third story building to the nearest Sakura tree that was just right beside the classroom. Giving a final bow, she jumped off the tree and landed on the ground gently before skipping off to her destination.

Pissed, the skylark crashed his Tonfa onto her desk, destroying it within a second and stalking off.

Tsuna and the rest of the class watched in silence. Some in fear. Some with awe.

Yup, those who were watching in awe all had the same thoughts running in their mind.

_Sakura-sama is so cool! I need to create/join her fan club! _

The brunette sneezed.

_What…?_

"Ciaosuu!" Sakura froze before turning to the source of the voice.

"Yo Reborn, I'm working hard on finding the last guardian" she chuckle nervously as she continues to make her way towards the library.

"It's okay, I'm not here asking why you are not in class now."

"Oh, so why are you here?" the brunette scrunched her face in thought before shrugging and gave up.

"How do you feel about Hibari?" She turned to face him, gagging with a look of horror on her face.

"Seriously?!"

"So? I wasn't by your side for the last five years and I have never seen some of the faces you donned these days. Some of them were verging on madness and sadism… And here I thought you've found someone to play with."

She threw her head back and her hands into the air. " Nothing. Zero. Nada!"

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. All I felt was my heart pumping faster…"

"And?"

"I had the urge to flex my fingers and wrap it around his neck while glaring."

"What about his feelings?"

" An herbivore? His most common phrase is 'I'll bite you to death'. You gotta admit, that's stupid." She finished and took a deep breath.

"How many times have you met him?"

"Around three to four times?"

"To remember so much with only three to four meetings, are you sure that you have no feelings for him?"

"Ah, then…" She paused slightly, her fingers running through her hair, " feelings of hatred and disgust."

Reborn gave a sigh.

(Time skip)

Pissed that he wasn't able to find the brunette in the past two hours, the skylark struts to the library, the last area that wasn't checked. His eyes scanned the tiny library and he weaved through several bookshelves before resting his gaze on a petite brunette.

Smirking to himself, the skylark faced his primary target, but frowned once he saw that his prey has stirred awake.

Half lidded, fiery red eyes stared at him as she tried to adjust to the brightness. Once her vision became limpid, the girl sat up in the old wooden chair and rubbed her eyes, still a bit groggy.

Hibari glared. "You. Return to class immediately."

"It's recess," Sakura spat back.

And out came the tonfas.

_Where the hell did the guy store his tonfas?_

(Time skip)

"… Can we please stop," the brunette gave a sigh and dodge another attack, giggles rising in her throat. In an attempt to hit the brunette, Hibari had lashed out with full force. And not expecting to miss, the skylark had not been prepared for the momentum. And that was probably why there was a mark on Hibari's face.

She stared.

He stared back.

_Awkward._

_LOL._

Hibari's face had taken on a sort of constipated look.

She burst out laughing and thus distracted, was unable to dodge the tonfa that crashed into her head.

"MY BRAIN CELLS!" She blinked back the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, pouting. Anger was rolling off her in waves as she turned and ran towards the roof. Panting, she slammed the door open and stepped onto the roof.

"The roof is out of bounds."

"Says the guy who's always napping on the roof. A real great example there, Kyoya." She spat, His right eye was twitching really bad.

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn magically appeared on the edge of the roof and jumped onto the brunette's shoulder.

"Akanbo."

"Would like to join the Vongola Family?"

The prefect glared. "No."

"If you join, you'll be able to fight many strong people, like me or Sakura." The brunette mentally screamed in agony.

_NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

"Hn." The raven smirked as he turned the idea over in his head and nodded.

And out came the tonfas.

"Ciao, I'll leave it to you Sakura."

"DAMN YOU REBORN!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Joy

A/N: OMG! I'VE TIME TO UPDATE:D

Sakura: Oi. Why am I acting like a bipolar kid. First off I'm emotionless with others, then I start insulting others while smiling? Then I get sad and cranky?

EP: Tsk Tsk. That's the complexity of human behavior. It's alright, I understand. You are still a pure kid aft-

Sakura: … You're definitely lying.

EP: Tut tu. That's where you're wrong, my little girl. The definition of character is: The complex of mental and ethical traits often individualizing a person. A person can have different sides you know~

Sakura: *Sighs*And the reason you're using this theory is because it includes the word 'complex'...

Reborn: *KICKS BOTH FEMALES* SHUT UP AND GET THE STORY STARTED WITH.

* * *

She gave a sigh. After several hours of fighting off the skylark, she was exhausted. Staring at her surrounding through her half lidded orbs, she trudge onwards, gently placing the wine-coloured headphones on her head.

Humming along with the lyrics, she re-slung her backpack over her shoulder and a small grin danced on her lips. Sighing silently to herself, she closed her eyes for a moment. It had been quite some time since she'd been alone. The past few days had been noisy. And as much as she enjoyed being with them, she could only handle so much noise. She stared at the setting sun in the distance, painting the sky a beautiful shade of amber, the wind blowing gently.

Everything was so peaceful. No one was around to bother her, no one spared her a glance, and so she remained where she was at, deep within her thoughts. She continued her way back home and was about to cross the bridge overpass when a memory popped out of no where.

An unpleasant one.

She could still remember those words flowing out of her grandmother mouth, about what a bitter, mean -spirited little girl she was. But she had been six when she started noticing how flawed humans was and being six , she hadn't learned that words could hurt people , even if they were honest. Because sometimes , these words held up a mirror to people's faces and most of the time , the reflection inside it waas less than flattering. Horrifying even. And most of the humans will never accept things that do not fit into their little box of how everything should be. They'll do their best to deny it. They'll push it aside. They'll do everything in their power to remove it from the face of the earth.

_Insolent brat, do you know what nonsense you are sprouting?!_

_But you said the family would help them if anything were to ha-_

_Are you implying that I am lying?!_

_But-_

_Do you know trouble we have to go through if we were to stick our nose into this matter?!_

_But!_

_*SLAP*_

_Why are you crying! Do you feel wronged?!_

She knew that the behavior was normal. It was how most humans would react to their cracked reflections. But because it's so easy to take things much closer to heart when you're a child, the damage was done. Her trust was gone. She stopped trying to analyse humans behavior. Her view of the world changed. From that day on, all she saw and felt was the disgusting actions of humans.

But why does her heart still hurt so much?

She felt something within her lurch, and is momentarily blinded by a flash of grief. She curved her lips upwards and continued to smile. To others, she might look peaceful and happy but that look in her eyes. Those sad and painful emotions that her eyes held.

It could only be seen if anyone were to take a closer look before they would realise that the smile on the teen was currently strained.

"Oya, and to think that I would need more power to locate you, Lady Red." Mist swirled around an empty spot in front of the brunette, the outline of a man appearing.

"Kufufu, it's a pleasure to meet you." A man with dark blue hair appeared in her line of vision and a pair of heterochromic eyes locked on with her fiery red orbs.

Finding her on the overpass staring at the traffic had been a shock moment filled with glee. He never thought that the famous Lady Red would show up so easily without him tracking her down. He thought the female would be someone who was tall and muscular, someone who looked strong. But what he saw was a brunette with a petite frame.

Someone who look like she would flew away just with a gust of the wind. A person so fragile that she looked like she could shatter into million pieces with a little pressure applied.

A dim spark had been in her fiery red eyes. He remembered how her face had been contorted in a display of feeling of bitterness , how strands of hair unwoven by the wind stuck up around her face like torn flower petals.

He grimance slightly. Lady Red was famous for being unfeeling. For cutting down enemies without hesitation. Without a care.

"Are you okay?" he asked with such tenderness in his voice that he surprised even laughed and waved her she avert her eyes and turned her back towards him while he tried to figure out if it had been a trick of light or if tears had been glistening in her eyes.

"So Rokudo-San, may I know the reason for your arrival?" A grin was plastered on her face when she turned to face the teen, pulling her headphones down and left it hanging on her neck. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"Kufufu, so you knew I was coming."

"Not really, it's just that I knew how you looked like. That's all."

Mukuro grinned, his thoughts about the brunette earlier toss out of his mind. What matters most now is to complete his goal.

By kidnapping the brunette.

He took a step forward as the brunette continued to keep up her smile, but her eyes were cold and calculating. Readying himself , he launched himself towards the brunet and raised his trident.

Only to meet with a tonfa.

Out of nowhere Hibari's face appeared in the brunette's line of vision and she almost had a heart attack. Well, imagine you're focusing on someone that might be a threat and you could feel your muscle and the atmosphere tensing. Then suddenly this thing materialises in your face, trust me, you'd have a freaking heart attack too.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, I would like to see you try."

There was silence.

"That sounds really….wrong." Both male glanced at the brunette, giving her a face filled with shock, disgust, anger and many other negative emotions (you name it, we got it!) that can be mashed up and placed on their face.

"Ah…my bad."

Awkward.

The brunette had to admit that she was a tiny bit slow. Totally not her fault though. She was trying to be depress when those two appeared. Heck, they should be apologizing for disrupting her emo state.

Then she saw a brief movement and suddenly felt something sharp hit her eye. "OW. ASSHOLE. DID YOU JUST THROW A FRIGGIN' ROCK AT ME?! ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY THROW A SOLID SHARP OBJECT AT A PERSON'S EYE." She pointed to her eyes, fuming . " IT IS A DELICATE, DELICATE ORGAN. NOT COOL MAN. NOT COOL."

Clutching at her throbbing eye, she tried to glare at the two of them. Combined with the fact that it was fairly dark and she was trying to see through a haze of pain and tears, it failed. And she wasn't able to find out who did it either.

_I'LL RIP HIM APART IF I FIND OUT WHO WAS THE ONE WHO DID-OW!_

Another rock was thrown at her and this time she was able to find out who did it.

It was that damn pineapple head who was conjuring up stupid illusions with rocks hidden behind it! She scowled and launched at the illusionist.

Only to be hit with a Tonfa at the back of her head by a scowling prefect.

"…Don't get in the way, herbivour. He's my prey."

"Kufufufu, what makes you think you could do that, skylark"

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH FOR HURTING NAMIMORI STUDENT."

"You were the one that hit me on the head, Kyoya." Sakura spat angrily, only to be ignore by the two who was busy fighting.

Imagine her joy.


End file.
